1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surgical devices, and, more particularly, to orthopaedic cluster clamps.
2. Description of the Related Art
During an orthopaedic surgical procedure, several devices might need to be held in a line for a surgeon to use during the procedure. Some of these devices might include pins and drill guides. As is known, orthopaedic pins and drill guides can be circular in shape and typically have significantly different diameters.
To hold pins and drill guides during the procedure, one or more tool cluster clamps can be used to hold the pins and/or drill guides in a line. Due to the size difference between the pins and drill guides, the tool cluster clamps can be formed to have differently sized tool holders, some of which are sized to hold a pin and some of which are sized to hold a drill guide. This is inconvenient for the surgeon, because the placement of the pin(s) and/or drill guide(s) in the tool cluster clamp must be based on the location of the pin holders and the drill guide holders in the tool cluster clamp, rather than the surgeon's preference.
What is needed in the art is an orthopaedic tool cluster clamp that allows for more flexibility in the placement of various tools within the tool cluster clamp.